A motor vehicle having a typical solid axle rear suspension system includes a rigid axle housing linked to a body of the motor vehicle for vertical suspension excursions, a pair of road wheels rotatably supported on the rigid axle housing, and a pair of suspension springs, e.g. leaf springs, coil springs, or air springs, between the body and the rigid axle housing. The elevation of the body above the rigid axle housing, typically referred to as the "trim height" of the body, decreases incrementally from a "curb trim" when the body is empty to a lower "GVW trim" when the body is fully loaded with passengers and/or cargo, i.e. at Gross Vehicle Weight ("GVW"). During a turn, the links between the body and the rigid axle housing turn the axle housing and the road wheels toward the center of the turn in response to pivotal movement of the body about its longitudinal roll axis, a performance characteristic commonly referred to as "roll understeer". When the motor vehicle is further equipped with a body leveling system which maintains its body at curb trim regardless of the load on the body, the dynamic performance at GVW of the motor vehicle with its body at curb trim is relatively inferior to its dynamic performance with its body at GVW trim because the motor vehicle has more roll understeer and its center of gravity is lower at GVW trim than at curb trim.